¡Culpar a Neville!
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¿Quien diría, que culpar a Neville por un error de ella, sería tan gratificante a la larga?


- Muy bien, seguro sale- indicaba Hermione mirando a su alrededor- Sólo falta agregar la baba de Dragón que ¡Ay quema!

Hermione, cuidadosamente, vertió lo especificado en la receta. Dos minuciosas gotas y la poción hizo un pequeño "puff"

Suspiró, y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Todo parecía lucir tan bien, como se esperaba. En un instante, su poción silbó levemente.

- ¡Eh Hermione!- le llamó Ron- ¿Por qué tu poción no es azul?

¿No era azul? ¿No era Azul? Hermione brincó de la sorpresa, y denotó que su amigo tenía razón. Se dedicó a leer las instrucciones y notó que; había olvidado leerse la útlima línea.

En retrospectiva, se había equivocado; y a lo grande. ¡Diablos! Ella no sabía que hacer; más que retractarse.

Miró otra vez a su alrededor, y notó como el reloj se burlaba de ella; y como Snape caminaba cada vez más rápido. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Tenía que!

Pero nada se le ocurría. nada que, pudiera salvarla de semejante burla y castigo. A su lado, estaba Neville; quien miraba de reojo a su pócima. Por milésima vez, no quedaba como debía y estaba abatido; suspirando sobre su caldero.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, aunque la creyó muy cruel. ¿Quién siempre causaba un desastre? ¿Quién siempre hacía explotar las cosas? Pues Neville.

Se lamentó millones de veces por lo que iba a hacer; y colocó la silla de Neville muy cercana a su mesa.

- Uno, dos, tres- dijo, contando los segundos- Neville se moverá.

Y efectivamente ¡Woalá! Neville se movía, llevándose la silla y llevándose a Hermione consigo. La poción la bañó íntegra; y ella se quedó en el suelo. Snape simplemente caminó a grandes zancadas hacia ella.

Estaba bañada hasta las calcetas de poción morada. Snape con su nariz aguileña, escudriñó el lugar. Todos los chicos estaban sobre las mesas; ¡Esa poción era peligrosa!

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó el hombre guardando distancia.

- No sé, creo que Neville se tropezó y sin querer me arrojó _Su caldero._Snape hizo un gesto de desdén, moviendo la cabeza. Neville siempre hacía desastres en su clase. Nada nuevo.

- ¿Se puede mover señorita Granger?- preguntó el profesor, inclinándose un poco.

- Yo, yo creo que sí; pero prefiero quedarme aquí.

- ¿Qué está diciendo?- exclamó Snape, cuando su ceja ya no se podía levantar más.

- De verdad, prefiero quedarme profesor.

- ¡Levántese!- dijo tomándola de un brazo.

Para cuando Hermione se levantó, se quedó de pie sin moverse. Lo único que Snape supo, era que los alumnos exclamaban y decían ¡Oh!

- ¡Quítese la ropa Granger!- exclamó Snape de repente.

- ¿Qué qué?- chilló ella en respuesta.

- ¡Quítese la ropa!- volvió a repetir el profesor- ¡La poción!

Hermione negó febrilmente, mientras los estudiantes se alejaban de la poción y de ella. Neville tenía los labios apretados, y las orejas como un nabo.

- ¡Demonios Granger, le estoy diciendo que se la quite! ¡El mero contacto la va a quemar!

Le arrancaron a tajos la ropa de la piel; estando completamente desnuda frente a la clase. Hermione no supo más, la poción le había hecho desmayarse. Supuso que era la baba de Dragón que tenía un aroma terrible. Los humos, le marearon terriblemente.

Para cuando tuvo idea de sí, no podía abrir los ojos y todo le dolía. Estaba recostada en una cama, y supuso que alguien estaba al lado de ella.

- ¡No puedo abrir mis ojos! ¡No puedo!

- Eso causa ceguera temporal, y ardor en las vías respiratorias. Granger.

Hermione soltó un gemido, y tosió un poco. Tocó a su alrededor, pero como no podía ver; estaba imposibilitada. Todo le ardía, como si hubiese estado frente a las brazas.

- Tuvo suerte, de que Neville no la mató. Creo que, la profesora Mcgonagalll; no tiene otro remedio que expulsarle- comunicó

Ella se sorprendió abiertamente, y escuchó como Snape se levantaba lentamente. Trató de tocarle para detenerle, pero no podía ver y se golpeó con la mesilla. ¿Qué hacia ahora?

- ¡Señora Promfey Señora Promfey!- gritó a todo pulmón- ¡Hágame ver, hágame ver!

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño?- musitaba la mujer, sobresaltada.

- Quiero que me haga ver,¡pero pronto!

- Lo siento, pero el profesor Snape me dijo que eso podía durar horas; o tal vez unos días.

- ¡Al menos llévenme con Mcgonagall!

- No. Has estado expuesta a ácidos, y tienes quemaduras; no vas a caminar.

Hermione suspiró, frustrada. Esa noche, sin duda dormiría con la conciencia molestándole.

- Por cierto querida. El profesor Snape, tendrá que cuidarte; y evaluar tu progreso.

¿Por qué no murió en ese "accidente"?

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Hermione tuvo que dejar de estudiar por un tiempo; y quedarse bajo los cuidados del profesor Snape. Sentada a su lado, ella estaba intentado palpar las formas que tenía a su alrededor.

No le podía ver, y él no podía insultarla, por que ella no hacía nada. Estaba en una cama, sentada; sin poderse mover. Se caería con facilidad, así que no tenía remedio. Se sentó a su lado, con un libro en sus manos. No podía estudiar, pero al menos podía aprender de otra forma.

Le había traído una flor, para probar si su sistema respiratorio estaba bien. Desde ese entoncess, ella esperaba siempre una flor en su mesilla de noche.

- Esa es mi mano Granger- le dijo, cuando había posado la suya sobre la de él- y mi cara.

- Lo siento señor- suspiró ella, con sus manos sobre su rostro; sosteniéndolo- Pero, es que tenía miedo.

- Ya le dije, que en la habitación; sólo estoy yo- dijo, aún más molesto.

- ¡Lo siento, no me acostumbro! ¿Cuando voy a poder ver?

- Debería en un par de días.

Esa mañana, Hermione trató de moverse; torpemente por supuesto. Para cuando se desbalanceaba; Snape la sostuvo por las caderas. Evitó que se cayera al suelo, y en ese instante; ella sólo podía percibir con los demás sentidos.

- ¿No le han dicho, que tiene un agradable aroma profesor?

- No, hasta ahora.

Hermione sonrió, moviendo sus manos nuevamente. Estaba desorientada, pero muy pronto Snape se lo hizo saber.

- Granger, mi cara.

- Ya sé- sonrió ella- ya sé que es su rostro profesor. ¿No le han dicho, lo perfilado que es?

- No hasta ahora- dijo, con una mueca; apenas moviéndose la comisura de su labio.

Hermione, estaba comenzando a ver. Apenas distinguía colores, y aún así; el profesor estaba a su lado. Casi se caía, y ya era un hábito el sostenerla contra sí; la última vez había sido comprometedor. Pero juraba, que ella lo había hecho apropósito.

- ¿Nunca dejará de ser torpe verdad?- sonrió, cuando era su cadera lo que sentía entre sus manos.

- No, si eso evita que usted me sostenga.

La joven le besó, aunque no supiera hacia donde estaba direccionada; él la guió. Había dejado sobre la mesa, las flores que le había traído. Hermione, sin verlas, podía identificar cuales eran. Qué ironía.

No sabía, cuando tardaría en volver a ver; pero esperaba que fuesen unos días más. Sin verse, sin sus prejuicios; ambos habían entablado una amistad. Suerte que, se acabaría quizás muy pronto.

Sus amigos la veían muy feliz y radiante, aunque Ginny acervaba que si estuviera semi ciega no sabría; de su vida. Aún así, Hermione no tenía miedo; tenía a su protector. Él se consideraba culpable, ya que él dictaba la materia; pero ella sabía que no lo era.

Nadie entendía la conexión, era cuestión de sentidos. Todos los días, él iba a leerle una nueva lección; pero ella estaba avocada a sentirle algo. Podía oler las flores que siempre le traía, y siempre preguntaba por ellas; si no las sentía llegar.

En un minuto, con sus manos había construído a un nuevo Snape; sin verlo. Y éste, siempre dejaba sus manos, donde ella pudiera encontrarles; para quejarse sin sentido.

- Ya puedes ver Hermione, ¡qué alegría!- suspiraba Ginny- ¡Ahora podrás regresar a Hogwarths! ¿No estás feliz?

- Conosco a alguien, que quizás no lo estará.

Esa noche, Severus le traía rosas y mayor fue su sorpresa; al verla sonriente. Se preguntaba, si podía ver; y por un instante se sintió abochornado de que le viera de esa forma. Ella sólo suspiró, levantándose por primera vez; sola. Caminó hacia él, y sostuvo las flores contra sí.

- Rosas, qué bien huelen- dijo, con los ojos cerrados.

- Granger, ábralos- musitó Snape- ¡No camine con los ojos cerrados!

Se resbaló, y él la sostuvo. Ella sólo rió con suavidad, y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados sin moverse.

- Me atrapó. Yo sólo, quería saber si me atraparía otra vez.

- La atraparía tantas veces, como fuera necesario.

Hermione, movió sus manos lentamente, ya Snape sabía lo que hacía; pero aún así no la detuvo.

- Granger, otra vez está en mi rostro.

- ¿Ah sí?- respondió ella, con inocencia- ¿Y me va a castigar profesor?

No contestó, cuando los labios de la chica; se mostraban ávidos de su beso. La sostenía por la cadera, y la besaba con delicadeza. Si no hubiese estado ciega, no se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo. Ya no estaba viendo a la Hermione que odiaba, estaba ciego para ella.

- Hay algo que aún, no le he dicho- susurró ella, con una risilla justo después de besarlo.

- ¿Qué no me ve?- preguntó, escudriñando su rostro.

- Al contrario. Pero creo que, Neville, no es precisamente el culpable de este accidente.  
- ¿No?

- Yo misma hice todo. Me había equivocado con mi poción. ¿Recibiré el castigo?

Severus meditó con detenimiento, mientras Hermione permanecía allí; sonriendo suavemente. Su sostén, se afianzó; apegando su cuerpo más a él.

- Bueno, yo le daría unos cuantos puntos a su casa. ¿Usted qué piensa?

- Pienso, que estoy de acuerdo.

- Todo, por no tener una mala calificación. ¿Sabía que, pudo quedarse así de por vida?

- No importaba mucho, si mi protector estaba conmigo. Otros sentidos, me sirven para "ver". Aunque, creo que a Neville le debo una disculpa.

**

* * *

Es un One shot, que he hecho medio dormida; y pensando en una amiga que es ciega. Lamentablemente. Siempre voy a su casa, e intento describirle los dibujos animé que hago; ya que a ella le fascina el animé. Quedó ciega, cuando cayó de cabeza en una fuete siendo muy pequeña. Su nervio óptico quedó afectado y ese es el menor de los problemas.**

Bueno, saludos y besos; espero les guste.

M*S


End file.
